Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are obtained from a subterranean geological formation, referred to as a reservoir, by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. Once a wellbore is drilled, various forms of well completion components may be installed to control and enhance the efficiency of producing the various fluids from the reservoir. Recovery from certain reservoirs is enhanced by drilling multilateral wells. In multilateral well applications, completion equipment is deployed to facilitate both creation of the multilateral well and production from the multilateral well.